Frequently Asked Questions
This page contains several questions that are either expected or have been asked many times. And yes, it contains our answers too, don't worry. If you have a question, please check here before bothering the staff, since they are likely tired of answering these. Q: 'Can I be an exception to rule ''‘n’ so, for ‘n’ that reason? 'A: '''No. '''Q: '''Can I be a time-travelling, 12 foot, pink-skinned moon elf with shadow magic powers and steam-powered machine guns for arms, who can summon her no-scoping, radioactive, dead grandmother from beyond as a living giant crystal ghost to fight for me? Oh, I also wanna ride unicorns, speak every language and craft everything ever invented with the powers gifted to me from the edge-deity who took pity on me after my family were killed in a raid by orc bandits. '''A: 'See this. 'Q: '''Can I be a nyan cat? '''A: '''No. '''Q: '''Can I be a - '''A: '''I SAID NO! '''Q: '''What if me and the person I am RPing with disagree on whether or not something is realistic/fair/possible? '''A: '''If this is happening during combat, or anything else that can be resolved through rolling dice, you and your partner may use the '/roll n command instead. If that is not an option or if you cannot agree on the rolling values, you should contact an ET to settle the matter for you. 'Q: '''What if I don't want to roll in an event in which the ET wants me to? '''A: '''If the ET in charge decides that a roll is in order, then a roll is in order. As stated in the rules, instructions must be followed in order to prevent events from slowing down too much. You should also keep in mind that the ET has enough to do as it is. '''Q: '''Can I ERP? '''A: '''Not on the server. If all parties involved agree and are of legal age for exposure to mature content in their country (18 years old, in most cases), erotic scenes may be carried out on a different platform that allows it, such as Skype or Chatzy. If we find out about anyone ERPing with a minor they will not only be permanently banned from the server without any chance of appeal, but they should also expect to be reported to legal authorities. '''Q: '''Does time pass differently in-character? '''A: '''Time passes twice as fast in the grand scheme of things. One day-night cycle takes twelve real-life hours, but minutes/seconds/etc. still have their normal lengths when it matters. '''Q: '''I lost an item, can I have it back? '''A: '''You are responsible for your own items. If you lose them, you need to replace them yourself, unless the cause for the loss was purely server-side. '''Q: '''Can I start as a master wizard from the get-go? '''A: '''Not if this is your first RP experience with us. Firstly, we would rather make sure that someone is capable of using their magic in a fair and non-overpowered fashion before we allow them to do the more powerful stuff, the misuse of which would have greater negative effects. Secondly, we want to keep the number of master magicians low. Mastery is not at all easy to reach and as such there should always be many less-skilled players. Keep in mind that less magical knowledge leaves more space for other skills in your character's development. '''Q: '''How much can I carry at once, in terms of items? '''A: '''Simply as much as is realistic. Just keep in mind that this is not a minecraft-based story, so you shouldn't be able to carry around a treasury's worth of gold in your small backpack. '''Q: '''Can I ask an ET to do an event for me? '''A: '''You may contact an ET or create a forum thread in order to suggest an event scenario, but do not expect to be given an endless supply of private events for your entertainment. And no, you do not hold any sort of copyright over such events. '''Q: '''How should I report someone breaking the rules? '''A: '''If this happens in the midst of an event, please wait until after the event. The best way to report an offence is to send a private message to a Moderator, either on the server or on the website, containing a detailed description of the crime. If the offender is a member of staff, it is preferred that you message the server owner instead. '''Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: ' 'Q: ' 'A: '